Volvamos a casa
by tutivale
Summary: Cuando la negación va más allá de lo controlable. One-shot HxM


_El Obon es una conmemoración de las almas de los ancestros. Los japoneses creen que los espíritus de sus seres queridos regresan a sus casas para reunirse con sus familias durante el Obon, permitiendo reunirse y reencontrarse._

_._

**Volvamos a casa**

.

-"Haruka vamos, estamos retrasadas"- reclamó mirando a su reloj.

-"si Michiru, ya voy! Solo déjame darle un golpe más, me niego a que esta máquina me estafe una vez más"- gritó la rubia mientras le daba una leve patada a la máquina de refrescos del andén de la estación Azusa.

La chica solo negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba de ver a la rubia a la distancia, para volver la vista al tren que ahora se aproximaba y por ello la gente comenzaba a acercarse al borde. Su celular comenzó a sonar, torpemente lo buscó en su bolso, pero un leve empujón le hizo perder el equilibrio soltando el celular haciéndolo caer a la vía. Instintivamente se inclinó a buscarlo.

-"te tengo… que crees que haces, matarte?"- dijo de pronto la rubia quien le sostenía al notar que por poco caía. En ese momento el tren expreso pasó levantando el viento y destruyendo el celular.

-"ay no…. De seguro era Miku"- la rubia rió.

-"bueno, por mi mejor que el teléfono se haya destruido. De todos modos no quería ir a esa fiesta… volvamos a casa?"- dijo alejándola de la orilla.

-"que dices? No tiene nada que ver una cosa con otra"- preguntó intrigada y entretenida a la vez.

-"claro que si… es una señal de que pasemos la noche solo tú y yo"

-"pero es la noche del Obon, sabes que a Miku le importan esas ceremonias religiosas, y es nuestra amiga"

-"pues dejemos a Miku con su Obon y nosotros…"- bajó la voz. –"… hagamos el amor toda la noche. Volvamos a casa?"- dijo casi suplicante. La chica suspiró derrotada.

-"bien… pero me tendrás que cocinar mi plato favorito y cumplir lo último que dijiste"

La rubia sonrió asintiendo y ambas caminaron rumbo a la casa que compartían desde hace dos años.

Esa noche se cumplió tal cual lo prometido, una romántica cena preparada por Haruka, una apasionada noche donde demostraron todo el amor que sentían, un despertar con esa primavera que deja la noche anterior. Se miraron en silencio, evitando el tener que levantarse, pero lamentablemente la chica interrumpió el momento, dándole un leve beso en los labios.

-"prepararé el desayuno en compensación a la cena de ayer"

Haruka sonrió viéndole salir. Recordó cuando se conocieron en la escuela, fue un comienzo difícil por sus adolecentes edades y responsabilidades sociales y familiares, pero una vez que fueron mayores de edad e independientes decidieron vivir juntas. Ya se cumplirían seis años desde su primer beso.

Dicen que la convivencia en pareja es difícil, pero no lo fue para ellas. La una dependía de la otra casi completamente, por lo que la convivencia resultaba un complemento perfecto. Sus amigos cercanos se sorprendían de que llevasen seis años juntas y sin ningún problema, pues si alguna vez hubo uno fue externo a ellas, dadas las circunstancias de una relación amorosa como ambas mujeres.

Si, una vida tranquila, Michiru se desarrollaba cada vez más como pintora, mientras que ya estaba consolidada en el área de la música. Haruka por su parte dedicada a la ingeniería mecánica y a todo lo relacionado con un vehículo.

Hace un tiempo la rubia tenía problemas para dormir, y cuando lograba conciliar el sueño eran solo pesadillas, las mismas confusas pesadillas de siempre. Michiru le sugirió ir con un psicólogo para tranquilizarse.

-"pero no estoy loca para ir a un loquero"- reclamó, mientras la chica rió.

-"amor, hoy en día no tienes que estar loca para ir a un psicólogo, es un prejuicio. Además puede recomendarte algunas pastillas para que puedas dormir tranquila"

-"no quiero"- se cruzó de brazos. La chica se acercó y dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"solo mírate esas ojeras, además de que la falta de sueño te tiene de mal humor. Por favor ve"

-"bien bien… iré a tu tonto loquero"

Así es como conoció al doctor Schwarz, un exitoso terapeuta alemán. La primera vez que Haruka le vio le pareció chistoso, era tal cual como lo imaginaba, ropas aburridas, barba, lentes, cabellos rubios, ojos claros. También fue bastante cliché el comienzo, donde el medico no hacía más que una pregunta inicial para luego esperar a que la rubia se explayara, cosa que no pasaba.

-"es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero"- sentenció la rubia a su novia una vez en su habitación.

-"eso es porque te niegas a abrirte. Solo hazlo y verás cómo todo fluye"- masajeó su tensa espalda.

La rubia cerró los ojos con una sonrisa que se tornaba lujuriosa. Tomó las manos de la chica para que se detuviera.

-"si quieres puedo abrirme hacia ti"- dijo volteando para darle un beso.

-"jaja… Haruka"- respondió sin mayor problema al beso. –"… oye debo contarte algo"- dijo separándose un poco de la rubia.

-"pasó algo?"- pregunta sin soltar su cintura.

-"el conservatorio me ofreció el patrocinio de una serie de conciertos de violín como solista"

-"que? Lo dices enserio?"- preguntó emocionada.

-"si"- respondió sobretodo.

-"felicitaciones!"- le abrazó levantándole del piso y haciéndole girar. –"es lo que has estado esperando por mucho!"

-"si… estoy muy emocionada"

-"cuando empiezas?"

-"hay que trabajar mucho en los preparativos aun pero dentro de tres meses comenzarán a darse los conciertos, y un par al aire libre en el parque central"

-"es genial…. Eres brillante amor! Vamos a celebrar ahora mismo"

Así comenzaron los preparativos para el concierto, practicas, la preparación de afiches, todo. Haruka se sentía muy feliz y orgullosa, pues sabía lo duro que Michiru había trabajado por ello. Mientras la chica se sentía tan feliz por lo que sucedía, pero por sobre todo con el apoyo de la rubia, quien le acompañaba y ayudaba en lo que pudiese, esperaba a que terminara sus prácticas, siempre estaba allí para darle una sonrisa.

.

-"así que todo va bien"- dijo finalmente el médico.

-"si… estoy muy feliz por ella, esto es un gran paso"- comentó la rubia al hombre.

-"y te veo más abierta hacia mi"- comentó.

-"si… supongo que no es tan malo venir aquí. Tal vez Michiru tenía razón al respecto"- se encogió de hombros.

-"me alegra que le hayas hecho caso entonces… nerviosa por hoy?"

-"si… hoy será su primer concierto, espero que todo salga bien"

-"y dime Haruka, como siguen tus pesadillas"- preguntó apoyando sus codos sobre su escritorio.

-"aún siguen… este insomnio me está matando, me provoca dolor de cabeza, es bastante molesto"

-"las pastillas que te receté, las tomas?"

-"si, pero no me gustan…siento que me dejan como boba, pero no me provocan sueño relajador"

-"debes seguir tomándolas, veremos si dan resultado"

-"está bien… bueno doctor, la hora se acabó. Lo veo la próxima semana?"

-"así es… nos vemos"

La rubia salió de la oficina rumbo a su deportivo. Comprobó estar bien en la hora y se dirigió a buscar los trajes que había encargado para el evento que se realizaría en unas horas. Fue hacia el auditorio al camarín de Michiru y colgó las ropas en el perchero.

-"cómo te sientes?"- sigo dándole un beso.

-"ansiosa, ya quiero comenzar"- respondió la chica colgándose del cuello de la rubia.

-"jaja así se habla… bien, te dejo para ir a cambiarme, nos vemos en un rato amor"

Al cabo de unas horas el auditorio comenzaba a llenarse. Haruka se presentó en su camerino con un ramo de flores para desearle suerte, pues en pocos minutos comenzaría.

Haruka volvió a su puesto cuando las luces se apagaron, dando paso a la entrada de Michiru al escenario, acompañada de los aplausos de los espectadores. La rubia sonrió al notar lo bella que se veía con ese elegante vestido blanco. Sus melodías, acompañada de la sinfonía provocó escalofríos en el público, y las ovaciones cuando esta acabó. La rubia fue a felicitarle personalmente en su camarín, acompañándole a todo el protocolo de saludar y recibir felicitaciones de personas importantes.

-"bien, ahora arranquemos… tengo reservas en un restaurant que te va a encantar. Vamos"

La chica tomó su mano y se fueron lo más veloz pero sigilosas del auditorio, este ahora sería su momento. Cuando llegaron al edificio fueron conducidas hasta la azotea, donde sólo había una mesa para ellas, y sobre esta una cubeta con hielos y una botella de champagne.

-"Haruka, esto es… hermoso"- dijo contemplando la vista y luego a la luna.

-"bueno, lo mereces"- dijo abrazándole por atrás y besando su cuello.

Luego tomó ambas copas y sirvió el champagne en cada una, entregándole la correspondiente a la chica.

-"entonces, salud por la violinista más talentosa de Japón… además de la más bella"- golpeó su copa con la de la chica.

-"mm… suena alagador"- la rubia le tomó de la cintura y dio un beso.

-"sabias que te amo, no?"

-"así como sabes que yo a ti"- ahora fue ella la que dio el beso.

Disfrutaron de pie de la noche mientras se apoyaban del barandal y conversaban. Cuando la copa de ambas se vació, la rubia tomó la de la chica para dejarlas en la mesa. Le dio la espalda mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, siguiendo la conversación.

-"… entonces en la segunda vuelta casi choco el vehículo, pero pude controlarlo"- continuó mientras dejaba las copas sobre la mesa.

-"Haruka… Haruka"- escuchó a su lado una voz ronca y conocida llamándole, haciéndole voltear.

-"doctor Schwarz?"- preguntó confundida al verlo de pronto a su lado observándole.

-"si Haruka"- asintió sin dejar de tomarle el hombro.

Entonces la rubia frunció el ceño al notar su alrededor, ya no estaba en la azotea, sino parecía ser una habitación como de hospital, pero la única ventana que iluminaba el blanco cuarto estaba enrejada. Frente a ella ahora el doctor Schwarz con una bata blanca, y ahora se miraba a ella misma que portaba un traje celeste. Su corazón se aceleró y sus ojos se abrieron confundidos.

-"que demo…. Como mierda llegué aquí?"- se levantó de la silla, sintiendo que había perdido noción del tiempo de pronto.

-"Haruka… puedes ver esta habitación?"- preguntó el doctor sorprendido, haciendo que la rubia se impacientara más, respirando más aceleradamente. –"Haruka tranquila, dime cómo me conoces"- insistió con el tema.

-"porque me pregunta eso… porqué estoy acá?"- mirando alterada a su alrededor mientras se tomaba la cabeza pues comenzaba a dolerle.

-"tranquila Haruka, todo está bien… sólo responde mi pregunta, cómo me conoces?"- dijo tratando de calmarla.

-"usted es mi psicólogo…"- respondió confundida, sin entender nada.

-"y desde cuando me conoces?"- insistió.

-"desde que tengo problemas para dormir, Michiru insistió en que lo viera"- el médico entonces suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-"entonces no has despertado completamente"

-"despertar? Dígame de una vez qué demonios está ocurriendo! Como llegué aquí! Donde esta Michiru!"- gritó pateando lejos la silla en la que antes estaba sentada.

En eso irrumpieron dos personas a la habitación. Por su vestimenta pudo identificar como enfermeras. El doctor alzó los brazos hacia ellos en señal de detenerse.

-"descuiden, puedo controlarla…"- ahora se dirigió a la rubia. –"… Haruka debes despertar de una vez por todas y asimilar la realidad de lo que sucedió"

-"de qué demonios me habla! Que pretende hacerme! Confundirme? Dígame la verdad de una vez y sea claro. ¿Qué hago acá?"

-"trato de ayudarte Haruka, es lo que todos queremos, pero necesitas poner de tu parte en aceptar la verdad"

La respiración de Haruka comenzó a acelerarse, sintiendo cómo una ola de cólera le invadía ante la frustración de no entender absolutamente nada, sintiéndose vulnerable. Se sintió con la necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva, pues desconfiaba de todos, se sentía traicionada por su doctor, como si se tratase de un extraño. Comenzó a tirar las cosas de la mesa para evitar que se le acercaran las enfermeras que ya comenzaban a hacerlo.

-"no se me acerquen! Quiero irme de acá ahora mismo, quiero volver a casa"

-"no entiendes Haruka, no puedes volver a casa, ya no hay más casa"

-"no pueden retenerme, esto es secuestro!"- dijo al ver cómo llegaban dos hombres más grandes y le agarraban, mientras una de las mujeres le inyectaba algo en el cuello. –"basta! Que me hacen… que me está haciendo Schwarz…Suéltenme!"

-"lo siento Haruka, no puedo dejarte ir"

La rubia continuaba forcejeando, evidentemente perdiendo, mientras era observada por el médico. De pronto otra puerta se abrió de golpe, captando su atención.

-"Michiru"- exclamó al verla en el umbral.

-"Haruka, ven conmigo rápido… vámonos de acá ahora"- dijo estirando su mano y acercándose a ella.

Sintió como una ola de energía renovada volvía a ella, la suficiente para sacarse de encima a uno de los guardias, y empujar al otro contra la pared, para luego correr hacia la puerta, tomar la mano de Michiru y salir lo rápido posible de ese lugar.

Se subieron al auto y Michiru conducía, mientras Haruka que iba en asiento de copiloto se quedó viendo por el retrovisor la clínica alejarse. Respiraba agitada.

-"que… que demonios fue eso?"- dijo revolviendo sus cabellos.

-"no lo sé, pero debemos alejarnos de ellos… no puede ser nada bueno"- dijo sin dejar concentrada en el camino, para luego volver su atención a la rubia. –"estás bien amor?"

-"bien?... no entiendo nada, como llegué ahí…. Volvamos a casa"

Continuó manejando. Un breve silencio.

-"no debes volver a casa amor"- dijo con algo de dolor.

-"qué? De que hablas"

-"…"

-"Michiru"- se impacientó.

-"en el fondo sabes a lo que me refiero, debes dejar de hacerte daño"

Silencio.

-"Volvamos a casa"- repitió.

-"bien"- dijo resignada.

Apenas el auto se detuvo la rubia se bajó, caminando apresuradamente hacia la puerta, pero la mano de la chica tomando la suya la detuvo. Volteó a ella, notando su semblante de angustia. Entonces la rubia tomó su rostro y le besó. Ambas caminaron hacia la puerta. Una vez adentro la rubia sintió por fin esa tranquilidad que buscaba.

-"preparo algo? Debes tener hambre con tantas emociones juntas"- sugirió la chica. La rubia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-"no puedes seguir negándolo Haruka"- de pronto escuchó la conocida voz grave extranjera.

-"Schwarz"- dijo con rencor mientras ponía a Michiru tras ella. –"nos seguiste"

.

_-"como se encuentra?"- preguntó uno de los médicos entrando a la oficina._

_-"volvió a su estado de siempre… despertó por un momento pero aun dentro de su fantasía. Suerte que el tranquilizante que le inyectó la enfermera la hizo dormir. Se estaba alterando al mezclar sus dos mundos paralelos. Primera vez que le pasa"- comentó el médico alemán anotando datos en la ficha, ajustando sus lentes._

_-"tenías razón Schwarz, el todo un enigma. Es un caso interesante"_

_-"Lo es"- dijo terminando de anotar los últimos datos acontecidos en la carpeta que se titulaba 'Haruka Tenoh'_

.

El hombre se encontraba en su sala, ya no portaba su bata blanca como hace un rato, sino el típico sweater sin mangas sobre su camisa, tal como siempre vestía en las consultas habituales con la rubia. Se mostraba tranquilo, a diferencia de la rubia.

-"lárguese de mi casa"

-"no puedo permitirte retroceder. Debes ver la realidad y quitarte la venda que tú misma te has puesto"

-"déjenos en paz!"

-"solo estás tú Haruka"- dijo apuntando a su espalda.

Entonces la rubia volteó para comprobar que no protegía a nadie. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron y la desesperación se apoderó de ella.

-"donde está Michiru…. Que le ha hecho!"

-"tú lo sabes"

-"no!"

-"deja de negarlo"

-"basta… que es lo que pretende?"

-"que aceptes la verdad de lo que sucedió ese día"

-"YA BASTA!"

Apretó sus ojos mientras sus manos agarraban con desesperación cabeza, pues se le partía en dos del dolor. Un agudo sonido se apoderó de sus oídos acrecentando el dolor. De pronto el ruido cesó, sus ojos enrojecidos se abrieron. El ajetreado ruido de la estación Azusa le llevó de vuelta de ese día.

-"muero de sed, voy por un refresco"- dijo la rubia volteando hacia la máquina.

-"apresúrate, si amor?"

-"si si… te traeré una"- guiñó el ojo.

Insertó las monedas en la máquina pero la bebida no salió. Entonces comenzaron los intentos por sacarla, mientras dos trenes habían pasado ya.

-"Haruka vamos, estamos retrasadas"- reclamó mirando a su reloj la chica.

-"si Michiru, ya voy! Solo déjame darle un golpe más, me niego a que esta máquina me estafe una vez más"- gritó la rubia mientras le daba una leve patada a la máquina de refrescos.

La chica solo negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba de ver a la rubia a la distancia, para volver la vista al tren que ahora se aproximaba y por ello la gente comenzaba a acercarse al borde. Su celular comenzó a sonar, torpemente lo buscó en su bolso, pero un leve empujón le hizo perder el equilibrio soltando el celular haciéndolo caer a la vía. Instintivamente se inclinó a buscarlo.

Mientras la rubia conseguía su refresco vio cómo la gente se alborotaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par soltando la lata, corriendo hacia el borde del andén.

-"MICHIRU!"- gritó al ver que la chica había caído a la línea del tren. –"toma mi mano rápido!"- se agachó estirándola.

La chica se levantó rápidamente estirando la mano, alcanzando la de su novia que le ayudaría a subir, mientras podía sentir la vibración del suelo indicando que el tren se acercaba.

-"Te tengo"- dijo la rubia.

Le jaló para subirla a salvo de vuelta al andén, pero ambas se horrorizaron al notar que su zapato estaba atascado en las vías, impidiendo que pudiera subir. Con desesperación jaló dos veces con más fuerza.

-"Haruka"

La casi inaudible voz se apagó con el ensordecedor ruido del tren expreso pasar sin lograr detenerse. Enseguida se escuchó gritos de personas que observaban tal horrorosa escena, mientras el tren trataba de detenerse, aunque ya era tarde.

Mientras Haruka mantenía su posición, su rodilla derecha de apoyo al suelo, su mano aun sosteniendo la mano de quien hace un rato le reclamaba por el retraso. No parpadeó, no enfocó, sólo se mantuvo allí mientras todo a su alrededor era un alboroto por el accidente ocurrido.

Entonces su mirada se desvió al anillo que Michiru siempre llevaba, ese que le regaló cuando cumplieron un año juntas, ese que su dedo anular aun portaba. Su cuerpo comenzó a dar temblores mientras su mente comenzaba después de minutos a calibrar lo que sucedió, notando cómo sus ropas también se habían manchado de sangre, la sangre de su amada. Miró nuevamente al frente notando que ya no tenía a Michiru en frente sino al tren. Su temblor aumentó al igual que la angustiante ola que se apoderaba de ella.

-"AHHHHHH!"

El grito desgarrador llamó la atención de todos los presentes, repitiéndo uno tras otro, haciéndole perder toda cordura, toda razón. Sentía que enloquecía. Aun en el suelo comenzó a empujar al tren, como si tratase de moverlo. Entró en desesperación golpeándolo.

-"no NO NO!"

Golpeó con fuerza una y otra vez mientras unos sujetos trataban de tranquilizarla y evitar que se dañara más las manos.

-"el impacto fue tal que al día siguiente enloqueciste… lo recuerdas?"- habló de pronto el doctor Schwarz.

Se encontraban solo los dos en el andén. Ya no había nadie, ni el tren tampoco, solo ella y el doctor. La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

-"te encerraste en tu propia fantasía, una en la que nada de eso sucedió, que lograste evitar lo que realmente pasó y continuar felices, donde Michiru Kaioh aun siguiera con vida"

-"usted también es parte de mi fantasía"- dijo derrotada.

-"de alguna manera me incorporaste en ella. Soy una especie de vínculo con la realidad para ti. Las sesiones psicológicas que tenías conmigo en tu fantasía en parte ocurrían, pero tu permanecías en tu propia realidad"

-"lo que sucedió hace un momento en esa clínica…"

-"despertaste, pero volviste cuando te hicieron dormir, fue cuando viste a Michiru ayudarte a escapar, ayudarte a escapar de la realidad para volver a tu fantasía, volver a casa. En el fondo tu sabes estas cosas, como también sabes que desde que crees haber escapado de la clínica yo en este momento no soy más que tu propio inconsciente"

Haruka mantuvo silencio, sin dejar de ver las vacías líneas del tren, pensativa.

-"… cuando despertaste, es primera vez que visualizas la realidad. Eso debe ser una señal, debes aceptar el hecho que Michiru Kaioh murió ese día, aceptar la realidad y seguir adelante. Está en tus manos aceptar y vivir con esa realidad. Volver a la normalidad"

Entonces Haruka cerró los ojos, aspirando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron. Cuando los abrió se encontró con una habitación completamente blanca. Sus ropas nuevamente eran celestes. Frente a ella un enorme espejo en el cual pudo comprobar su apariencia, su cabello más crecido y el resto de la habitación, su habitación.

.

-"doctor Schwarz!"- irrumpió una enfermera a la oficina del director de la clínica.

-"que sucede?"- se levantó.

-"es la paciente Tenoh… se ha fugado"

.

Ya era cerca de media noche, debía correr con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a llegar antes de que la hora se cumpliera. Estaba descalza pero a Haruka no le importó, solo corría, con una sonrisa esperanzadora dibujada en sus labios, ansiosa, como si alcanzara el viento. Entonces entró al cementerio de Tokio, siguió la ruta conocida con total rapidez, su corazón estaba completamente acelerado, su estómago le dolía de ansiedad. Cada paso la acercaba un poco más a ella.

Entonces llegó hasta la tumba con una hermosa lápida de mármol que tenía su inscripción.

"_Michiru Kaioh, amada hija y amiga"_

Haruka se arrodilló en el césped y pasó suavemente su índice en la inscripción, delineando su nombre mientras lo pronunciaba suavemente.

-"creí que no llegarías…"- escuchó una voz a su espalda.

La rubia se levantó dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos.

-"es la noche del Obón, no me la perdería por nada Michiru…"

Volteó para encontrar a la dueña de esa dulce y melodiosa voz. Allí estaba ella, tan bella como su mente la grabó, sus sedosos cabellos color turquesa, esa expresión que le inundaba el pecho de emociones.

-"… además, es la única noche en que puedo verte y estar realmente contigo"- continuó.

El rostro de la rubia recupero su brillo, ese que hace cuatro años perdió desde el accidente. Ambas se acercaron y se abrazaron, sintiendo la presencia de ambas, la paz que inundaba sus cuerpos.

-"no sabes cuánto me haces falta"- suspiró la rubia.

-"y tú a mi… siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré"- dijo acariciando sus cabellos. –"… cuanto has tenido que pasar"- ahora acariciando su rostro.

-"me esperarás?"- preguntó con un rostro que sólo enterneció a la chica, haciéndola sonreír.

-"te esperaría una eternidad si fuese necesario"

Ambas volvieron a abrazarse para luego besarse profundamente, tratando de compensar el tiempo perdido, tratando de no perder el poco tiempo que tenían. Se separaron para contemplar sus rostros, sin soltarse. Haruka rió.

-"tenías razón, soy un desastre si no estás conmigo, lo ves?"- la chica rió y tomó sus cabellos.

-"es cierto… pero te queda bien el cabello así"- bromeó.

Ambas rieron pero luego guardaron silencio paulatinamente, sin dejar de verse.

-"míranos… tú estás muerta y yo estoy absolutamente demente… y te amo"- dijo la rubia.

-"sí que es un problema"- rió nuevamente. –"pero ya nos reencontraremos… te esperaré"

La rubia sonrió y volvieron a sentirse la una a la otra, aprovechando su oportunidad de ese momento.

.

-"algún rastro de ella?"- preguntó inquieto el médico saliendo del vehículo.

-"Nada aun doctor Schwarz, nadie ha visto nada tampoco y a su antigua casa no ha vuelto"

El médico se quedó pensando en lo último que dijo su empleado. Entonces su rostro se iluminó y volvió a entrar al auto.

-"sube, tengo una idea de dónde puede estar"

Mientras su empleado manejaba miraba hacia el cielo, estaba amaneciendo. Pudo confirmarlo con su reloj al comprobar que ya eran las 7 de la mañana. Le indicó a su acompañante la dirección y descendió del vehículo. Caminó apresuradamente hasta llegar a la tumba de Michiru Kaioh, encontrando a quien buscaba, Haruka, apoyando su espalda en la lápida sentada en el suelo. El medico logró respirar con tranquilidad al verle. Se acercó cautelosamente, pudo notar cómo la rubia estaba ida.

-"Haruka?"- La rubia levantó su mirada, una carente de brillo alguno. –"vamos?"

La rubia solo le miró y se levantó, siguiendo al médico. Éste intrigado subió a la parte trasera del vehículo rumbo a la clínica de vuelta. Schwarz observaba cómo la rubia se encontraba perdida en la ventana, pero parecía no enfocar nada específico. Volvió su vista al frente.

-"ha escuchado hablar del Obon doctor?"- dijo de pronto, captando la atención del médico.

-"no, que es?"- preguntó intrigado.

-"es una de las tradiciones más importantes de Japón. Solo ese día los espíritus vuelven para reencontrarse con sus seres queridos… solo ese día"- dijo con los ojos aun perdidos en la nada.

El doctor pudo notar como sus ojos estaban tan ausentes como siempre, pero en su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa. Luego de esas palabras no dijo más.

El auto condujo en silencio hasta llegar de vuelta al hospital psiquiátrico, al cabo de unas horas todo volvió a estar en orden y Haruka estaba de vuelta en su habitación.

.

El doctor Schwarz se encontraba mirando a través de la enorme ventana que le mostraba la habitación de su paciente Haruka Tenoh, ventana que para el lado de la rubia era más bien un espejo. Pudo ver cómo ésta volvía al estado catatónico de siempre. Un enfermero se acercó al doctor con una libreta de notas.

-"no lo entiendo doctor… durante estos cuatro años ha sido lo mismo, solo este día logra salir de ese estado para fugarse e ir al mismo lugar, pero apenas amanece vuelve a irse de la realidad"

En eso Haruka se levanta de su rincón para acercarse al espejo. El médico puede ver como la rubia se ha parado justo frente a él.

-"Ahora lo comprendo… durante todo el año busca evadir la realidad, inventando qué habría sido de su vida si el accidente no hubiera pasado. Pero al parecer este día es el único en el que su mente quiere volver a la realidad para reencontrarse con ella"- dijo sin dejar de mirar a través del vidrio los ojos perdidos de la rubia que continuaba mirando al espejo.

Mientras, en el blanco eterno de su habitación, en ese eterno silencio, la rubia continuaba perdida en el reflejo de su propia imagen en el espejo, sin pensar nada con exactitud.

-"Haruka…"

Entonces escuchó a su lado una voz suave y conocida. Dejó de mirar su reflejo para voltear a la dueña de esa voz, Michiru.

-"Haruka vamos, estamos retrasadas"- exclamó desde unos metros en el andén.

-"si Michiru, ya voy! Solo déjame darle un golpe más, me niego a que esta máquina me estafe una vez más"- ya no había más habitación blanca a su alrededor, sólo la ruidosa estación Azusa.

Esta vez el refresco cayó sin problemas, dándole tiempo para ver como a la chica se le caía su celular hacia las vías.

-"te tengo… que crees que haces, matarte?"

-"ay no…. De seguro era Miku"- la rubia rió.

-"bueno, por mi mejor que el teléfono se haya destruido. De todos modos no quería ir a esa fiesta… volvamos a casa?"

Pudo ver cómo la chica sonrió, solo como ella sabía, y en un acto audaz tomándole por sorpresa le dio un leve beso en los labios que le provocó un escalofrío.

-"si amor… volvamos a casa"

.

**FIN**


End file.
